


Thrill of the Dance

by SaraJaye



Series: Corriander Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dancer Xander, F/M, Festivals, Hoshidan Festival of Bonds, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Valla hosts the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds, Xander dances, and Corrin is captivated.
Relationships: Marx | Xander/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Corriander Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985500
Kudos: 5





	Thrill of the Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Corriander Week #7 - Hoshidan Festival of Bonds

Oboro, Camilla, and Forrest have really outdone themselves. The yukata are beyond perfect, each one, from shape to color to comfort. Corrin remembers her Hoshidan siblings telling her all about the festivals in their kingdom, and she was always sorry things took a sour turn before she could properly attend the much-loved Festival of Bonds.

This, though, is even better, because she gets to share it with both of her families, all her new friends, and the man she loves. Valla's courtyard is full of people, tables of refreshments set up on both ends, a stage for dancing and singing.

Xander's one of the dancers this year, and to everyone's shock it was his own idea. _I must learn to overcome my self-consciousness,_ he'd told Corrin and their children, and spent the past two weeks practicing with Laslow and Azura. The curtain rises, and Xander appears along with Ryoma, Elise, and Hinoka.

The performance takes Corrin's breath away. It's perfect, not a single step missed, the music fills her with energy, and she's never been prouder of her husband. When it's over, it's all she can do not to leap up and cheer her lungs out instead of clapping politely with the others. She does, however, run to him and give him a big kiss once he leaves the stage.

"I take it this means you enjoyed it, little princess," Xander murmurs, wrapping his arms around her waist. "That's reason enough for me to do this every year from now on."

"Good." She kisses him again. "You were amazing, my only complaint is that there were so many people around I couldn't show the _full depth_ of my appreciation." He smirks a little, trailing his fingers up and down her back.

"Then why don't we steal away for a bit so I can give you a _private_ performance?" Her heart races and chills of anticipation race through her.

"It's not technically leaving our own festival if we're still on the castle grounds."

He sweeps her up in his arms, making a beeline for the gazebo miles away from the busy courtyard.


End file.
